


Requests

by The_ADHD_child



Category: Multi-Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Multi, Sub Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADHD_child/pseuds/The_ADHD_child
Summary: I'm planning on fine-tuning my writing so I'll be taking requests. Bottom Tae only, cause Idk how to see him as a top :P.





	1. Chapter 1

Send me your requests and I'll be happy to deliver.


	3. Chapter 3

*Contains mature themes, gore, biting, smut, high description of dead bodies, minor language.

So... I wanted to write this in order to partake in the Halloween challenge and advance my skills in more mature themes such as sexual activity and gore. In which case, I killed two birds with one stone and wrote this mess of a one-shot involving a serial killer/hitman Jungkook, yeehaw y'all.

He was a very twisted man. That's all Taehyung knew about the guy he'd encountered the night before. Dark eyes, the deranged look, the haunting deep voice. That male was far from normal...

Sitting on a stool in the same bar he visited the night before, Taehyung looked around and sighed. No one interesting had stumbled through the doors yet, at least not the kind of interesting he was looking for. 

He couldn't get that hungry stare out of his mind, the way his teeth grazed the skin of his neck, it was intoxicating, clouding his mind with want and lust. A tremor ran through his body the longer he thought about it, his thighs squishing together. Ugh, he really needed to get some action before he burst, anyone would be fine as long as they satisfied his burning desire.

"Well well well. We meet again, little one." Someone spoke in his ear, their voice making him tense up.

Oh god, it was him. It wasn't hard to remember his voice, lilted with a satoori accent, deep and teasing. Unforgettable.

Biting his lip, he tried to speak but found his voice had died in his throat, and only a small whine came out instead of the cocky words he wanted to say. Great.

"Hm, it seems like the loose-tongued baby is at a loss for words. Did you miss me that much?" The male teased, his arm snaking around Taehyung's waist.

Shit, now what?

"I-I... Um, no, I didn't miss you." He muttered, straightening his posture. "You've got the wrong impression. You missed me, wanted to hear this little one whimper and scream under you, hm? Couldn't get the chance to hear me." He purred, regaining his confidence the longer he spoke.

Taehyung slipped off the chair, turning to face the unnamed man who cornered him in the alleyway.

"Hm, I wouldn't be so sure, baby. Don't think I can't see the little tent in your pants. You poor thing left all hot and bothered because of me, I knew you'd try to find someone to satisfy your needs. Well look no further, I'm here to finish what I started. So in a way you're right, I did miss you." No name rasped, nibbling at his neck.

Getting antsy, Taehyung tilted his head and gripped the male's tie, pulling him right against him. "Mhm... I see. How about instead of smooth-talking you actually do something... Sir..." 

"Mm, I like the way you talk, little one. Let me take you away from this dump and show you a good time." The male said, pulling Taehyung over to the wall, pinning him against the wall, slipping his knee between Taehyung's thighs.

Oh, fuck yes.

Breaking away from his domineering side, Taehyung whined and tensed up, his hands up by his head.

"There we go. That's the little one I know." He chuckled, licking and nipping at Taehyung's neck. He could feel the unnamed guy's hand slide down to hips, down to his ass and lower, down to his thighs. "Jump, little one." Was what he ordered, and Taehyung obeyed. Glad that he'd been caught, Taehyung bit down a little too hard on his own lip, making a little bit of blood seep out.

"Ugh... Hurry, please. I can't wait any longer." Taehyung whined, gripping the other's shirt.

"Patience, love. You're coming home with me, don't worry." 

"I don't want to wait, hurry up already before I do it myself." He threatened, his breathing laboured.

Being in such close proximity made it easy to feel the male's silent laughter. He was laughing at him? "You're cute. Now be quiet and you'll get what you want. Talkback or act bratty and I'll leave you as is. Am I clear?" He said, his voice sharp and demanding as he trekked towards the exit.

The night air was frigid, making goosebumps appear his exposed skin. Swallowing thickly, he bit his lip and hid his face in the male's shoulder, breathing in the scent of sweat and some sort of cologne. It was intoxicating, invading his senses and making him feel light-headed. Intoxicated to the point of slipping into a sort of trance, Taehyung groaned quietly when he fell back on something soft and bouncy.

"Come on, little one. I thought you wanted me, now you're falling asleep? Just want me to take care of you, hm? That's certainly something I can do. You'll have to be good though, be my little doll until I give you permission, got it?" He stated, and Taehyung whined softly, his eyes fluttering open to look up into the other's eyes.

The stranger's hand reached out and cupped his cheek, his thumb pressing against Taehyung's lips.

"So pretty… You and I are going to have a lot of fun, little one. Now keep still and let your master take control. Make a sound and I'll hurt you." Those words were so hot to Taehyung, making him wonder what he would do. But for now he just really wanted to get laid by this guy. 

The male above him appeared to be satisfied by his silence and smirked. "That's a good boy. No whining, no begging, no talking. You can moan as much as you want, but other than that you're silent. You'll take what I give you and be happy with it. Am I clear?" He growled in Taehyung's ear, sliding his warm hands down his sides to his hips, his nimble fingers getting rid of Taehyung's tight pants and underwear with hardly and hesitation.

Biting his lip, Taehyung swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, trying not to squirm around and whimper as the other's finger dig into the skin of his thighs, rubbing circles into the skin. That was going to leave marks for sure.

If he was struggling to keep his lips sealed whilst the domineering male made bruises form on his skin, he was being tortured when the other started playing around with his hole, sliding a finger over him, just hard enough to catch the rim and leave Taehyung feeling like he was nothing but a mere toy for him to play with.

"Mm, obedient. Very good. Now stay still little one, or I'll have to punish you for not listening." His voice had gotten deeper, rasping in his ear like before. Biting down on his tongue, Taehyung couldn't help but tense up when the other's finger slipped inside of him, pumping in and out for a bit before another one joined.

Typically he hated foreplay and prep, as crucial as it was, but the way his fingers were pressing and prodding within him was something different. 

Eyes screwed shut, Taehyung gasped silently when the burning sensation intensified with the addition of another thick finger. He could hear the male chuckle and press up, rubbing against that one little spot inside him that sent volts of electricity up and down his nervous system. It was then that he nearly lost control, but he got a hold on himself just in time to bite back a pathetic whimper.

Another antagonizing feeling appeared, and he dared to open his eyes and find the male with the same smug look on his face, his dark eyes swirling with arousal and something different. Something that scared Taehyung a little.

"Such a sweet little one. So good for me. Better than any I've found. So quiet and obedient. You're getting your reward soon, keep it up, love and I'll ravish you the way no has before. Mark. My. Words. I think you're ready now, don't you agree?" He asked, pulling his fingers out with a squelching sound that made Taehyung flinch.

Nodding subtly, Taehyung felt his breathing pattern fall out of sync at the snap and click of a lid, followed by something cold passing over him before being worked inside of him slowly, taunting him. So close to getting what he wanted, he couldn't act up now.

"Perfect. Now hold your breath for a couple of seconds." The male said, to which Taehyung obliged, taking in a breath. What happened next was startling. 

Breathing out, Taehyung froze when he felt the male push inside of him, filling him up well enough that he nearly lost it. He was big, enough so that even with the prep Taehyung was hurting, unused to the stretch.

"So quiet. You listen so well. Feel so good around me." The other praised, rolling his hips forward and pressed against Taehyung, making him feel meek and small compared to the other, completely different from how he was acting earlier.

The next few hours were a blur of heated kisses, the other's teeth digging into his skin, bruising holds, plenty of pounding into, and praise, so much praise. No longer was he sure how many rounds they've gone, or how he was still conscious after being pounded into so much, the sense of euphoria and utter bliss never leaving him even with the sting of being used so much, but dear lord he was on cloud nine. He liked being taken care of, being told what to do. This was no different. Each round was dragged out, the male going slow but deep and hard, taking long enough for Taehyung to get achy and tense up before going all out and wrecking him. 

Of course, they took small breaks in between, water, food, catching their breath. Simple things, but want and need would creep back into their systems, leading them to go at it again and again until they were completely spent.

Sucking in a breath when the other's teeth nipped at his skin again, already decorated with dark reds, purples and blues. These would take a while to heal and disappear, but he could care less. He bit into his neck and shoulder, mapping out and marking more of his skin with each pass of the lips. It felt so good. The thought of being marked up and bitten was making the slowly diminishing desire flare up again, his spent cock leaking on his stomach. Pearly white liquid pooled on his abdomen, making him feel all sticky and disgusting. 

He was a hot mess under the male, and he loved it.

"That was incredible. I have to say I'm- ugh, impressed, little one. You can speak now, you made it." The male mumbled, pulling out of him one last time.

Swallowing away the dryness in his mouth, Taehyung groaned and shifted around to revive his stiff and sore joints. "Ugh... I don't want to move..." He complained, laying there with his hands curled into fists, his body weak and pliant.

"I'll get you some pain killers and water. Tomorrow I'll clean you up." He said, sounding genuinely sweet. Watching as he left, Taehyung sighed and sat up, using the bed for support to stand up and stumble towards a closet, wanting to find something to wear for the night. 

Instead of finding the expected clutter of shirts, jackets, and a variety of other things, Taehyung was met with something very different.

The inside of the closet was huge and right against the wall closest to the door was a long table stocked with deadly weapons and cases of who knows what. But that wasn't the worst part. Bodies hung from the ceiling, he soon discovered, their eye sockets hollow. Their skin was greenish and sallow, lacking blood. They looked like the stereotypical zombies from horror movies, but these guys were actually dead. Upon further inspection, Taehyung noticed that their clothes, although very torn and bloodied, were of labelled with designer brand logos. Intricate pieces of jewelry hung from their decimated wrists and necks, signs of wealth and power.

That's when it dawned on him, the puzzle pieces finally fitting together. The dangerous glint, why things looked so expensive upon further inspection, his demanding to be obeyed. This guy was a killer. For the money, or for power, he wasn't sure, but one thing was clear: this man was not to be angered.

Sadly, Taehyung was curious and began walking towards the corpses. Each cut that was left on the bodies looked precise, lethal enough that the veins had spewed and had the victim bleed to death. That was even more unsettling than the fact this guy had dead bodies hanging around like Christmas ornaments.

"And what do you think you're doing, little one?" A voice said behind him, deep, authoritative and just a tad upset.

Turning on his heel, Taehyung swallowed thickly and backed away, his hands held up to his chest as he stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation. "I... I... I got curious and... And I was... I was looking for... For a shirt or... Or something... I... Um... I didn't mean to..."

With the time it took Taehyung to spit out the words, the male had taken large steps towards him and cornered him against the wall. "I'm surprised you're not screaming murderer, little one. My what an interesting character you are. Now, tell me what your name is, I want to hear it." 

"Um... Taehyung... Kim Taehyung is my name..." He answered, still stuttering like crazy.

By the looks of it, he was satisfied with the answer and took a step back to let Taehyung breathe. Okay, this was a little scary still.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" He asked innocently, still pressing his back against the wall.

"No, I think I'll just keep you here for a little. You're too pretty to kill off. Nor are you one of my targets. You just wandered into my life unexpectedly." The male said, his voice woven with a flirty tone.

Nodding dumbly, Taehyung swallowed thickly and shifted his weight a little. "Um... What do I call you then? You know my name now, but I still don't have the name of the mysterious man who drew me in." Taehyung spoke, gaining a bit of confidence.

"Ah, I knew you would ask that. Well, if you must know, little one, I'm Jeon Jungkook. Your worst nightmare or greatest encounter."

Well... This was an interesting experience of long nights and research. This trashy but I'm learning. I pray that it's acceptable enough to be enjoyable for some audiences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:
> 
> Fluff
> 
> Taejin
> 
> Little Taehyung 
> 
> Friendly Jin
> 
> Pet names
> 
> Sweet talk
> 
> Horrible writing 
> 
> Stressed Taehyung 
> 
> This is more of a one shot I made for myself 😅 but I hope it's alright.

Why was life so cruel? All he wanted was someone to hold him while he slept and get a decent amount of sleep instead of the measly two hours he'd gotten every night since he started working. Because of this, it was nearly impossible for him to regress without being shoved back to his normal mindset, making him cranky. Without meaning to, he'd built up a reputation as this cold hearted, rough, merciless guy and was known to be this way for everyone in the neighborhood. He hated it. It didn't help that with all the stress put on him, he'd become quite the insomniac, and would come to work snappy, short tempered, and scowling.

Laying in his bed with a pillow pressed up against his chest and face, he cried softly into the fabric, praying that he'd tire himself out in doing so. He just wanted to sleep. It was already really late, but at least he didn't have to come in tomorrow, so maybe he could relax a bit? Maybe let himself slip and relieve the building stress? Yeah, that was doubtful.

"Please just let it stop... It hurts it hurts." He whimpered, his throat sore and hoarse from trying to cry himself to sleep again. Unfortunately, he wasn't aware of how loud he had been.

Hearing someone knock on the door, he reluctantly got out of bed with his pillow pressed against his chest. His eyes were red and glassy from crying so much, his hair a fluffy mess, cheeks tear stained with a pink, stuffy nose and a sore throat.

Opening the door, he was met with a panicked looking Seokjin, his next door neighbor.

"Uh, hey you alright? I heard you crying..." He trailed off, most likely startled by his vulnerable, innocent looking state, and gently reached his hand out, cupping his cheek. "Oh my god you poor thing." The elder whispered.

Gasping in surprise at the contact, Taehyung whimpered and leaned into the touch, his lower lip quivering.

"You look so tired. Come here, I'll help you, okay?" He spoke as if he were talking to a frightened puppy or a little kid, carefully taking Taehyung's hand and pulled him towards the other's apartment.

Taehyung didn't even protest, the pillow still firmly held his grasp.

He knew Jin was pretty friendly, a people person, so it made some sense that he was comfortable touching people as well. At least, that's what Taehyung assumed. And really he didn't mind either way.

Led into Jin's apartment, he noticed how clean and organized the place was. Pristine and orderly. Complete opposite of Taehyung's place.

"Sit down, I'm going to make some tea, okay? Then we'll talk." The older male stated, leading him towards a cozy kitchen and having him sit down on a chair. 

Taehyung felt a little funny sitting there, mostly because his little side was wanting to come out after so much suppression, and due to it being an unfamiliar place. Well, at least he knew he could trust Jin. He hoped.

Watching as the older prepared the tea, Taehyung tilted his head, recognizing the smell, but unsure of what it was. It smelled good though.

Crossing his ankles, he tucked his hands between his thighs and looked down at the table. He felt like crying simply because he was exhausted, unable to sleep for almost twenty four hours. It was torturous really.

He guessed Jin noticed this through his facial expression, and gasped when he sat down beside him.  
"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry." The elder muttered, gently rubbing his back in a soothing way.

"Str-stressed out. I wanna sleep bu-but it-it's hard wi-with so much going o-on in m-my head." Taehyung responded, taking in a shaky breath.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Do you have some sort of stress reliever?" Jin asked, and Taehyung looked up to see the older looking at him expectantly. Might as well just be honest.

With a soft sigh, he nodded. "Yeah... I-I regress...Or at le-least try to." He said.

"What do you mean by try?" The elder pressed, seemingly unbothered by his form of letting off steam.

"Too much stress... I'm pulled right back and- and I'm so tired and grumpy after 'cause I just wanna be little but I-I can't." He explained, his voice cracking partway through as the emotions caught up to him, making him feel weak and vulnerable. Tears slipped down his cheeks as the older hummed, grabbing his hand.

Feeling Jin pull him off the chair very gently and lead him to the small living room, Taehyung sniffled and wiped his wet eyes, yelping when he was picked up and set down on the male's lap.

"Shh... Is there some sort of way to trigger your regression? You look and sound like you need it, poor baby." Jin murmured to him, making Taehyung whimper softly and nod.

"Swe-sweet talk." He responded, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Nah, how cute. You just wanna be a tiny baby, don't you? Sweet little thing has to act big for too long. All cranky and neglected. Don't worry, it's okay now, you can trust me. You're safe, you can let go, I'll help you, baby." He listened intently to him, and could already feel himself slipping from the sweet words that fell from his mouth.

Jin's hands were warm, trailing up and down his back, arms, and sometimes felt his fingers running through his hair.

Taehyung gripped the other's shirt, hiccuping softly as he calmed down, his mindset switching at last and he felt so happy to finally be able to relax like this.

"M' so'y... Di'n't mean t' be noisy..." He murmured, his tone dripping with guilt. 

"It's okay, you were stressed, baby. I'm not mad, alright?" The older male said, and Taehyung looked up at him with tearful, sad eyes. 

"I's kay?" He mumbled, sounding uncertain and confused.

Jin nodded in confirmation, his warm hands brushing against his dampened cheeks. With a small, weak whine, he closed his eyes and sniffled, still on the verge of sobbing hysterically. 

"D'aww. Look at you. I'm sorry you've had to go through so much. Little baby. Do you need to take a nap?" 

Hands unfurling and closing up on Jin's shirt, Taehyung nodded very subtly, too tired to speak or do much else. 

Next thing he knew, he was being picked up and carried somewhere, his head resting on Jin's shoulder. . 

"Let's get you to sleep, little one, you're falling asleep in my arms," Jin chuckled, making Taehyung giggle softly. "So cute, I wonder how anyone can see you as scary or threatening. Just a sweet boy hidden away by people's judgement."

Taehyung wasn't even comprehending the words at this point, his mind already slipping off into dreamland. But, he could hear the soft humming the filled in the silence of the room, and promptly fell asleep to the melody of an unknown lullaby.


End file.
